whos your daddy?
by posspo
Summary: Валери Грейс 25 – охотница за богатыми мужчинами. Ищет успеха вместе со своей подругой Розали Хейл 26 . Эдвард Каллен 117 – богатенький вампирчик, живет на Манхеттене со своим другом-вампиром, Эмметом 97 . Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет
1. Chapter 1

**Название****: **Who`s your daddy?

**Рейтинг****: **Nc-17  
Автор: posspo  
**Жанр****:** драма, romance, комедия  
**Пейринг****: **Эдвард\Валери, Эммет\Розали.  
**Диклеймер:** герои Стефани Майер + мои второстепенные. Я не любительница канонов, так что опять все злостно поменяла.  
**Саммари:** Валери Грейс (25) – охотница за богатыми мужчинами. Ищет успеха вместе со своей подругой Розали Хейл (26). Эдвард Каллен (117) – богатенький вампирчик, живет на Манхеттене со своим другом-вампиром, Эмметом (97). Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет)

Глава 1.

Валери Грейс:

_Я бежала вверх по лестнице, спотыкаясь и ударяясь маленькими ладошками о грязный пол. Ступеньки были усыпаны окурками, использованными шприцами и прочей дрянью, которая была так свойственна для таких домов, как этот. Еще несколько лестничных пролетов, и я окажусь дома, закрою за собой дверь и прижмусь к ней спиной, пытаясь отдышаться. Еще немного и я снова смогу закрыться от этого мира. Наконец-то, я распахнула дверь и громко хлопнула ей, положив ладони на холодное железо. Я быстро скинула тяжелый рюкзак с плеч и поволокла его за собой, направляясь на кухню. _

_- Мама, я нарисовала для тебя рисунок, - радостно сказала я, заходя на кухню. Мама сидела за столом, под правым глазом красовался здоровенный синяк, губа разбита, а из носа течет кровь. На кухне властвовал запах горького сигаретного дыма, а на тонкой сигарете в маминых руках виднелись капельки крови. – Мамочка, что с тобой? – спросила я, застыв в нерешительности у входа на кухню. _

_- Валери… - начала мама хриплым голосом, - никогда не повторяй моих ошибок. Запомни навсегда, либо ты пользуешься мужчинами, либо они тобой… Никогда никому не позволяй пользоваться тобой._

Я резко открыла глаза и провела ладонью по лицу, мокрому от слез. Этот сон снится мне вот уже 10 лет, с тех пор, как моя мама умерла. Странно, что мне снится именно эта сцена, а не те, где мамины клиенты трахают ее прямо на кухонном столе, не те, где меня за коленки хватает толстый мужик с одышкой, не те, где мама лежит в клинике и заходится кашлем при каждой попытке сказать что-либо. Я помнила именно это. Никогда никому не позволяй пользоваться тобой.

Эта фраза стала моим жизненным правилом. Я училась играть мужчинами. В течение 10 лет я училась находить их слабые места, узнавать их самые сокровенные мечты и желания, я училась использовать их так, как мне это было нужно. Я была замужем один раз, всего пару месяцев, а потом отсудила у мужа, хозяина известной строительной компании, половину его состояния. Я могла бы жить и больше ни о чем не волноваться, но я хотела большего. Я хотела отомстить всему мужскому полу за то, что они сделали с моей матерью. Я вновь и вновь очаровывала всех этих самоуверенных толстосумов, заставляя тратить их деньги на себя, а потом спокойно уходила, оставляя их наедине с понимаем, что в кои-то веки, их поимели, а не они кого-то.

Я медленно поднялась с кровати, касаясь голыми ступнями мягкой ворсистой поверхности белоснежного ковра. Подойдя к балкону, я распахнула занавески и открыла дверь на улице, позволяя городу заполнить комнату. Вдохнув до боли родной запах пыли и бензина, я вышла из спальни, оказавшись в гостиной, совмещенной с кухней. Открыв холодильник, я достала свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок, заботливо приготовленный моей домоработницей, и налила его в бокал для вина. Только сейчас я заметила на барной стойке большой букет бардовых роз и записку, лежавшую у вазы.

_Малышка, я не могу дождаться встречи с тобой. Грег._

Грег был успешным биржевым маклером. Конечно, не особо крупная рыба, но он был весьма привлекательным мужчиной, секс с ним был не таким пресным, как с остальными толстосумами, да и сережки от тиффани он вполне мог себе позволить. Так что сейчас у меня было что-то вроде отпуска, мужчина больше для души и тела, нежели для моего кошелька. Но, увы, его время истекало, так что мне нужно было искать новую жертву, рыбку покрупнее.

Я зашла в ванную и посмотрела на свое отражение в зеркале. Ярко-рыжие локоны ниже плеч, глаза цвета неба, две глубокие синие бездны, пухлые нежно-розовые губы, острые скулы и маленький аккуратный носик. Я была красавицей, и я умела этим пользоваться. Скинув с плеч тонкую шелковую ткань, я зашла в душевую кабину и включила воду. Прикрыв глаза, я наслаждалась прикосновением горячей воды. Всегда можно верить, пусть и очень наивно, что любую грязь можно с себя смыть. Просто стоять вот так, позволяя воде смывать с тебя все грехи.

* * *

Я стояла у барной стойки и смотрела, как бармен выстраивает передо мной стопки водки. Музыка проникала прямо в легкие, отдаваясь битами где-то внутри. Секунда, и горло обожгло огнем. Я выпила 3 стопки подряд, и кинула на стойку деньги. Эта ночь была только для меня. Грань между отношениями, редкая ночь, которую я проводила без цели, а просто так. Сегодня ночью я принадлежала только себе.

Тело уже переставало слушаться меня, и я пробиралась сквозь толпу, цепляясь за чужие плечи. Огни стробоскопов слепили глаза, казалось, я была в другой реальности. Не чувствовать свое тело, тонуть, снова и снова в этой громкой музыке, выкинуть все мысли из головы, просто танцевать.

Я почувствовала на себе его взгляд и меня словно обдало холодом. Я стояла посреди танцпола, и спиной чувствовала ледяное прикосновение его глаз. Я резко развернулась, чтобы натолкнуться на его золотистые глаза. Он сидел за столиком, вспышки стробоскопов на секунду касались его лица, а потом снова погружали его в полумрак. Но глаза светились золотом, излучая невероятный холод. Все-таки золото – это металл. И от него никогда нельзя ожидать тепла.

Я так и стояла посреди танцпола, словно загипнотизированная этими глазами. Тогда я еще не знала, что в ту самую секунду начался мой личный ад.

Эдвард Каллен:

Она прячет свои мечты под слоем черного карандаша на глазах. Закуривая сигарету, слегка опускает ресницы и дышит в такт боли где-то около души. Она была больна. Больна одиночеством, которое въелось в каждую клеточку ее тела. Я наблюдал за каждым ее движением, наблюдал, как ее тело в танце разрезало воздух, наполненный сигаретным дымом и людской эйфорией. Она не была похожа ни на одного человека в этом помещении. Да что уж там, она была единственная во всем этом городе. Городе обманутых надежд, легких денег и фальшивой любви. Городе, ночная тишина которого знала все ее секреты.

Я бесцеремонно читал ее мысли, заглядывал в каждый потайной уголок ее души. С первой секунды, как я увидел огонь ее рыжих волос, мне невыносимо захотелось разгадать ее тайну. Я не мог найти ответы в ее мыслях, я только чувствовал ее одиночество, которое она принимала за свободу. Вечная иллюзия жителей столицы. Мне не хотелось ее крови, я словно не чувствовах ее запаха. Словно по ее венам не текла солоноватая тягучая жидкость.

Она любила кислый вкус грейпфрута, мятный чай, кашемировые шарфы и деньги. Любила стоять на балконе ближе к утру, в одном нижнем белье, позволяя прохладному ветру касаться ее тела. Любила шелковые простыни и каждое утро касаться холодного пола босыми ногами. Все, что я смогу узнать из ее мыслей – мелочи, ничего серьезного, никаких желаний, словно она ни о чем не мечтала.

Она почувствовала мой взгляд, резко обернулась. С минуту она вглядывалась в мои глаза, застыв посреди танцпола. _Все-таки золото – это металл. И от него никогда нельзя ожидать тепла._ Чтобы она подумала, коснувшись моей навеки холодной кожи? Или увидев мои глаза без линз? По привычке я надевал золотистые линзы, словно отдавая дань отцу. Я медленно наблюдал, как она шла к моему столику, как грациозно села рядом со мной. Я почувствовал запах красного чая от ее кожи.

- Закажешь мне выпить? – мягкий, обоволакивающий бархат ее голоса. Заказать ей водку-грейпфрут? Потом пару минут, пару глотков, такси, моя квартира, секс, во время которого я убью ее? Не сегодня.

- Нет, - вот она подняла одну бровь, я больно ударил по ее самолюбию, ей никто никогда не говорил нет. Она резко начала вставать, я непроизвольно схватил ее за тонкое запястье, читая в ее мыслях, как холод моей кожи обжег ее. Я потянул ее к себе и легко коснулся ее губ. – Как тебя зовут?

- Нет, - улыбнувшись ответила она, встала и направилась прямо к выходу из клуба.

Я просидел с минуту в одиночестве, смакуя вкус ее губ, как ко мне подсел Эммет.

- Ее зовут Валери Грейс, профессиональная шлюха, мало кому по карману, - ухмыльнулся он.

- Она не шлюха, - проговорил я, - она намного больше, чем просто шлюха.

- Почему ты отпустил ее?

- Потому что не хочу ее убивать. Пока не хочу.

* * *

_Валери Грейс:_

Сегодня ночью меня не мучил старый кошмар. Придя домой, я словно провалилась в темноту ночи, утонув в плотной черной дымке. Только до сих пор я чувствовала этот лед на губах. Кто он такой? Невероятно красивый, холодный, мистер «нет»?

Я сидела в ресторане, в ожидании своей подруги, пила мятный чай и все вспоминала эти холодные губы. Из размышлений меня вырвал голос Розали. Платиновая блондинка, идеальная фигура, американская мечта.

- Доброе утро, пора на охоту? – она легко опустилась на соседний стул, пролистала меню и знаком подозвала официанта.

- Пора, есть кандидаты?

- Да, причем самые что ни на есть приятные. Никаких стариков, толстяков и уродов. Обрати внимание на пару за 3 столика слева от нас.

Я повернула голову. Наверное, судьба сыграла со мной злую шутку. За столиком сидел мистер «нет», с каким-то накаченным парнем. Я не могла оторвать от них взгляда, так странно и притягательно они выглядели. При свете дня их кожа казалось неестественно белой, глаза блестели золотом.

- Валери! Я сказала просто обратить внимание, а не пялится, как школьница на Бреда Питта!

- Прости, просто я… Они странно выглядят.

- Хочешь сказать шикарно? Это Эдвард и Эммет Каллены, владельцы одной из крупнейших частных клиник. Невероятно красивы и баснословно богаты. И я даже не хочу слышать возражений.

- Ок, Роуз, твоя очередь выбирать. Только в этот раз мы будем играть по-крупному. Пожалуй, мне снова захотелось выйти замуж.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2.

Валери Грейс:

С мужчинами все просто: улыбнешься пару раз, а они уже представляют, как ты будешь выглядеть на их Pratesi. Но Эдвард Каллен был явно не таким. Розали быстро добилась того, чтобы нас пригласили пересесть за их столик, но теперь, не обращая внимание на флирт своего брата с Розали, Эдвард Каллен молча сидел и в упор смотрел на меня. Я научилась распозновать в глазах мужчин любые проявления эмоций: желание, интерес, безразличие, ненависть… Но в этих глазах я не могла увидеть абсолютно ничего, кроме холодного золота.

Я думала, что неплохо было бы завязать беседу, но, когда я снова и снова поднимала глаза на мистера «нет», слова комом застревали в горле. Я злилась на себя. Что с тобой, Валери Грейс? С каких пор какой-то мучжина может ввести тебя в ступор?

Эдвард Каллен был красив : бронзовые взлохмаченные волосы, не такие огненно-рыжие как мои, мужественное лицо, ярко выделяющиеся на лице скулы, пухлые губы и эти глаза, сделанные словно из чистого золота. Я наблюдала, как он уверенно держал себя, как небрежно водил пальцем по краям бокала, стоявшего перед ним. Он из той породы мужчин, которые очень уверенны в себе, но не слишком, чтобы их можно было сразу же внести в список самовлюбленных петухов.

Я знала его всего один поцелуй, всего пару фраз и всего лишь пару сотен взглядов. Я не могла бы рассказать о нем ничего, кроме его имени. Но из-за него у меня пересохли губы и живот изнутри щекотали сотни маленьких бабочек. . В моей голове проносились ураганы мыслей, сметая на своем пути всю былую уверенность в себе, всю холодность, все стены, которые я выстраивала долгие годы. Мне было страшно от того, что кто-то способен спровоцировать меня на эмоции. И невыносимо хотелось сбежать, как в детстве. Только теперь было поздно бежать. Ставки были сделаны и дороги назад не было.

Итак, я решила, что Эдвард Каллен станет моим вторым мужем. Я сама не могла понять, с чего в мою голову пришла эта мысль. Может, из-за вызова в его глазах? Или из-за того, что он не походил ни на одного мужчину, которого я встречала ранее. Черная рубашка, резким контрастом оттеняет бледную кожу, тонкие пальцы, словно он всю жизнь играет на скрипке или фортепьяно, взъерошенные волосы, пухлые красные губы, словно на них чья-то кровь… Он был похож на неземное создание, придуманное кем-то, чтобы насмехнуться над всеми мужчинами, нарастившими жирок, над всеми мачо, которые отбеливают зубы и пьют протеин по утрам, над всеми офисными крысами, у которых шкаф забит однотиными белыми накрахмаленными рубашками.

Он смотрел на меня так, будто видел меня насквозь. Будто я была для него открытая книга, которую он читал, страницу за страницей. Меня это злило и пугало одновременно. Я бросила взгляд на Розали, ворковавшую с братом Эдварда. Эммет Каллен. Я бы никогда не сказала, что их объединяют родственные узы. Они были похожи только неестественной бледностью. Эдвард более походил на изящную статую из античности, а Эммет смахивал на современную кинозвезду.

Я смотрела, как Эммет налконился к Розали, прошептал ей что-то на ухо, как та улыбнулась в ответ, бросила на меня выразительный взгляд и поднялась из-за стола.

- Я повезу Розали на экскурсию в наш дом. Эдвард? – Эммет тоже встал из-за стола.

- Пожалуй, я позволю вам остаться наедине и не буду составлять вам компанию, - Эдвард улыбнулся своему брату.

- Валери, - Эммет протянул мне руку, - было очень приятно познакомиться. Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся.

- Не сомневайся в этом, - ответил за меня Эдвард и мне оставалось только улыбнуться в ответ.

Когда моя подруга и ее новая жертва покинули ресторан, мы с Калленом сидели все в той же тишине, которая начинала давить на меня сверху, словно на мне висел груз в сотню килограмм.

- Итак. Валери Грейс… - Эдвард наконец нарушил молчание.

- Верно.

- Ты очень одинока, Валери… - сказал Эдвард спокойно.

- Все мы одиноки, Эдвард. И не надо делать вид, будто знаешь меня.

Легкая ухмылка коснулась его губ и он опустил глаза.

- Не буду. Я только в процессе изучения тебя.

- Ты не знаешь меня. Мы знакомы только…

- Всего один поцелуй, всего пару фраз и всего лишь пару сотен взглядов, - проицитировал мои недавние мысли собеседник.

Меня словно током ударило. Он повторил слово в слово, такого совпадения не может быть. Или может? Я подняла взгляд на него и наткнулась на искорки огня, плясавшие в его глазах. Он улыбался, совершенно ослепляя меня, вышибая все мысли из головы. Все внутри меня кричало бежать отсюда. Он словно пробил мою броню, словно разбередил старую рану, которая теперь ныла где-то внутри. Мне оставалось только бежать домой и зализывать раны, как кошке.

Кто он такой, чтобы лезть в мои мысли? Кто он такой, чтобы заставлять мое дыхание сбиваться? Он был всего лишь незнакомцем, всего лишь случайной встречей, всего лишь ослепительно красивым мужчиной, который совершенно выбил почву из-под моих ног.

- Мне пора, Эдвард, - как можно спокойнее я поднялась из-за стола, натянула на лицо дружелюбную маску, кивнула ему на прощание и быстрым шагом направилась к выходу из ресторана. Мне во что бы то ни стало нужно было сбросить с себя оковы, которые он успел накинуть, как будто загипнотзировав меня своей красотой.

Выйдя на улицу, я резко окунулась в суматоху Манхеттена. Вечные пробки на дорогах, толпы людей, спешащих куда-то… Достав сигарету, я закурила, прислонившись к стене.

- Я мог бы помочь стать тебе чуть менее одинокой, Валери… - он делал едва уловимое ударение на моим имени, от чего у меня начинала кружиться голова. Что же со мной происходит?

- Ты всего лишь мужчина. Не думаю, что ты сможешь предложить мне что-то, что я могу найти у любого другого представителя противоположного пола.

- А ты попробуй проверить, - улыбнулся он мне и протянул руку.

*

Я вышла на балкон, завернувшись в тонкую сатиновую простыню. Город не спал, всего лишь мерно дремал, иногда вздрагивая от шума проезжающей полиецской машины или от шагов случайных прохожих. Август обжигал кожу горячим дыханием. Я закурила, выпустив молочный дым на свободу. Что было этой ночью? Ничего. И все сразу. Мы лежали на полу, скинув одежду, он только иногда, едва уловимым движением губ, касался моих ключиц, или наматывал локон на палец, или проводил ладонью по моему запястью, на котором была выбита тату.

- Never alone. Расскажешь, что это значит?

- Может быть когда-нибудь и расскажу…

Мы пролежали так почти всю ночь, иногда молчали, иногда болтали о ерунде, иногда он задавал мне вопросы, которые сбивали меня с толку. Но одно я поняла точно: он знал меня наизусть. Во мне не было загадки для него. И это злило меня, одновременно успокаивая. Он был таким… уникальным. Словно сделанным на заказ в эксклюзивном салоне по изготовлению идеальных мужчин.

Сейчас он спал, а я стояла на его балконе и делилась с рассветом своими секретами. Рассказывала едва только проснувшемуся небу, как Эдвард Каллен был раздражающе безупречен. Его взгляд вряд ли можно было описать, наверное только сравнить с тем, как огонь обжигает. Его взгляд мог согреть, мог и уничтожить. Его манеры всегда безупречны. Душа его закрыта на сотни замков, но в то же время, он будто сам протягивает тебе связу заветных ключей. Только сиди и подбирай ключик к каждому замку. Его молчаливость говорит громко и красноречиво за него. И, по классике жанра, он явно был из тех, кто любил прийти, словно снег в июле, а потом исчезнуть так же внезапно, как обрушился с небес.

Я никогда не знала, как это, провести ночь рядом с мужчиной, без одежды, и не заниматься сексом. Это было намного ближе и интимнее, чем простая физическая связь. Это было выше, сильнее, необъяснимее. И теперь я стояла прямо напротив рассвета и все думала-думала-думала, бежать мне сотюда или остаться навсегда.

Эдвард Каллен:

Я смотрел на рассвет ее глазами. Она словно разговаривала с городом, с солнцем, с сероватым небом, с пылью, летающей в воздухе. Будто бы город был единственным ее собеседником в ее жизни. Единственным, кому она доверялась. Ее мыслями я смотрел, как дым растворяется в сером небе. Ее мыслями я смотрел на себя, на эту ночь. Идеальный, уникальный, безупречный… Я был таким для нее. Я был создан таким природой для таких, как она. Для людей. А кем была она? Дикой кошкой, которой вздумалось играть. Она была всего лишь человеком, но могла ранить так, что никогда больше не сможешь подняться с колен. Она была всего лишь женщиной, но могла иметь над тобой безраздельную власть. Она могла быть твоим Богом. Могла быть твоим раем и адом одновременно. Но была ли она для меня чем-то большим, кроме как объектом для исследования? Вряд ли. В конце концов, просто человек. Просто женщина. Конечно, единственная такая. Ее движения могли свести с ума, взмахом ресниц она наверняка могла бы начинать войны пару веков назад… Мне вспомнились строки, написанные неизвестным мне автором: она любила шпильки и кино. могла быть сахаром и горьким шоколадом. пила слова, как терпкое вино, не пледом укрывалась – звездопадом.

Она не была нужна мне. Но я не могу ее уже никуда отпустить. Я знал, что сделаю больно. Знал, что сломаю ее. Но теперь она словно уже была привязана ко мне стальными тросами, которые я в силах сломать, но никогда этого не сделаю. Просто потому что я эгоист до мозга костей.

Я открыл глаза с последней ее затяжкой, проскользнул на балкон, касаясь ее обнаженных плеч. Она вздрогнула и зашла обратно в комнату, словно избегая моих прикосновений. Ни с того ни с сего, ей захотелось одиночества, захотелось умчаться к себе домой, захлопнуть двери и только тогда выдохнуть и наконец-то заснуть. Отпустить ее сейчас? Я подобрал с пола платье, нижнее белье и протянул Валери. Она благодарно кивнула, скинула простынь, заставляя меня задержать дыхание от восторга. Когда она надела туфли на высоком каблуке, между нами словно порвались какие-то ниточки, которые успели протянуться за ночь.

Она уходила. Но одно я знал точно: она уходила, чтобы вернуться.


End file.
